Over time, various methodologies have been developed to roughly determine internal properties of food products. For example, to determine the ripeness of cantaloupes, individuals attempt to ensure that they weigh more than their appearance and are of appropriate smell. Along these lines, to determine the ripeness of watermelons, individuals utilize a wide range of different methodologies, such as inspecting their size, hollowness, smell and appearance.
Moreover, the internal properties of some food products may not be able to be readily determined. For instance, to determine the freshness of fish, individuals look to the pleasantness of the smell, the moistness of the gills and fins, the appearance of the eyes, etc. Along these lines, to determine the marbling of meat, individuals merely look at its external appearance.
Accordingly, systems and methods are needed to allow individuals to accurately and readily determine one or more internal properties of food products. Moreover, systems and methods are needed to allow individuals to accurately and readily do so across a wide range of food products. The present invention provides such systems and methods.